


Things matter

by snowdrop0901



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrop0901/pseuds/snowdrop0901
Summary: Things matter





	

You think this wont matter

You think this wont change anything

But it will

It will change everything

Nothing will be the same

But it is what it is 


End file.
